1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical methods and apparatus and in particular to surgical methods and apparatus for providing fluid medicaments to recessed body tissues.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has long been conventional to provide fluid medicaments to recessed body tissues by means of a hypodermic syringe and needle. It has been common to provide fluid medication to recessed body tissues, such as male prostate gland, for treatment thereof.
One route for introducing the medication to the prostate gland has been transurethral, utilizing a catheter having a sharp distal tip for piercing the urethral wall adjacent the prostate gland and entering into the prostate for delivery of the fluid medication therethrough.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,280, apparatus was disclosed for use in delivering medication to the prostate gland. While that patent was primarily directed to means for taking biopsy samples, the apparatus was disclosed as being capable of providing medication to the prostate also.
However, it has been found that the use of the disclosed apparatus for delivering medication to the prostate was inefficient and did not fully assure the desired distribution of the medication in treating the prostate.